Scratch
Scratch is 1st General of Colonel X (Xon), and he is powerful warrior in Kamen Rider Beyond. History He always help with Colonel X to do his work and fight Kamen Rider Beyond to destroy him, but Dan always best fight than him. Beyond Scratch has arrive and tell him about Kamen Rider Beyond. So he tell Colonel X, he want to fight with him. Colonel X say to Scratch not yet he will send his The Shockers to attack him. Colonel X wasn't that same humans saving Dan Storm from his Shockers, so he tell Scratch to defeat Kamen Rider Beyond and also tell ask him to bring All Riders Cards to give him, but Scratch and The Shockers are here. Scratch to meet Dan for first time, Dan and the others don't know him. So Scratch introduce Dan and the others, he is 1st general of Colonel X. So he will fight Dan, The Shockers will fight Dan's friends. Scratch tell him it's over for him. Scratch nearly attack him, but Dan is ready to transform Kamen Rider Beyond. Scratch is feel good to fight him, Dan fighting him, But Scratch is going back to see his Colonel X, and Dan tell Scratch that ask his master that Kamen Rider Beyond is back in business. Scratch is back to see Colonel X and tell him that Kamen Rider Beyond is brilliant fighter, so Colonel X use his X Scar power to make Scratch more powerful. But Scratch is use his blast attack Dan. But Three Past Riders Cards are out, Scratch got them and give to Colonel X and he will be happy. Scratch got two humans kamen riders captured, Colonel X ask Scratch that is ready for two clone riders are waking, Scratch tell him that Ancient Stag Beetle will bring them to see Kamen Rider Beyond. So Colonel X Tell Scratch to fight Dan and Eric, Scratch go see Dan and taking The Shockers with him. but Scratch is here with The Shockers. Scratch tell Dan that he wants All Past Riders Card to him, Dan don't want to give all past riders to him. So Scratch going to fight him, Scratch ask him what about Ancient Stag Beetle and two clone riders. Colonel X tell him that he will keep two clone riders to level up, so Scratch go fight Dan. But Him and The Shockers are here in city. So Brandon and Fish are running away from him, Dan go fight Scratch. But he wasn't happy that two human kamen riders are back to themselves and Eric as new kamen rider stag beetle to join Dan, so they fighting Scratch. Colonel X tell Scratch to fight Kamen Rider Stag Beetle on his own, Scratch will do that for him. Colonel X ask Scratch are you alright?. Scratch tell them that Kamen Rider Beyond save him, but he will fight him again. Dan using his sword trying attack Scratch. But he is very powerful warrior, Eric is ready using his new blue power mode. So using power punch to attack him and he using his stag sword to destroy Scratch, but Scratch still alive and will be back to Colonel X.